


After All This Time

by curlybrow3



Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: Alternative World, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Timeskip, Top Roronoa Zoro, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform, sanji has a restaurant, strawhat pirates at college, zoro is a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybrow3/pseuds/curlybrow3
Summary: Sanji is the owner of a world famous restaurant, he has everything but he feels that something is missing, this story relives Sanjis past, when he met luffy and his friends in college, and when he met the man Roronoa Zoro.





	1. Present Day

There was a small restaurant in the middle of town, but even though it was small, it was always bustling, always popular, always full of life and laughter. And amazing food. The world renowned chef, Sanji, owned the place. 'The Sunny' was the name of it, a nickname his friend Franky came up with.  
He'd won many amazing awards, especially for his famous All Blue dish.

Quality was everything. Fresh produce was a must. Everything on the menu was designed by him and he came up with new dishes all the time. He excelled at his job, he was good at it. Zeff taught him everything he knew, he'd trained with him for years and then the student naturally became the master.

Though he always had a hole in his heart despite his success. Something was just always missing.

He rarely ever took days off and committed his life to his job, he was the head chef, of course, and never looked more alive and happy than when he was cooking. He was like a duck to water when it came to being hands on in the kitchen.

Since he was so committed to the food, he found it hard to keep up with the day to day running of the restaurant. When the restaurant first opened two years ago he very quickly realised he was no manager, he couldn't be hands on and run everything himself. That's when he employed his college friend Nami to manage his restaurant.

She knew exactly what needed to be done to make the most money for the restaurant and how to get the best publicity. She was one of the main reasons his skills as a chef became so famous and he owed a lot to her for that.

He would often pursue her and always be faced with rejection, it did not dim his persistence though. This scenario was a common thing Sanji was faced with, he loved women, they were gorgeous, all of them. 

He couldn't resist flirting and speaking with them all, and would often venture out into the restaurant receiving compliments from the many that came in. Taking this as an opportunity to see all the ladies and act in his usual gentlemanly manner towards them.

 

This restaurant was Sanjis dream turn into a reality, he remembers how his life started, a boy run away from a horrible home, living on the streets starving and thin. Zeff saved him. He took pity on the frail young blond boy, he looked so helpless. Zeff was an old man with a kind heart made of steel. He would push Sanji to his limits. The deal was he would put a roof over his head, and get fed, then in return he would work for him in his restaurant 'The Baratie' and eventually Zeff saw the passion and talent Sanji had, and began to train him. Sanji would often threaten to leave because of the harsh words Zeff would put onto him to push him, but he always knew he'd never leave.

His restaurant was his dream, his life, Zeff’s legacy living on through him.  
He never put anything less than 110% into what he did especially his restaurant. But life was getting away from Sanji and his restaurant sometimes just wasn’t enough to distract him from his past.


	2. College Days

Sanji, as he grew older decided to go to college, and begin get his qualifications to work in the food industry. 

This is where, a hyperactive young man named Luffy claimed Sanji as his friend. Luffy was a bit of an idiot, and didn't have much of a verbal filter, but his heart was in the right place. He encouraged Sanji and inspired him, and Luffy later became Sanji's drive to open his own restaurant. Ever since, Luffy and Sanji have been close friends. 

He always wore a straw hat on top of his messy black hair, it was quite an odd fashion statement, but Sanji never questioned it.

Being someone that knew no one else at New World College, or anyone outside of the Baratie for that matter, Luffy ended up introducing Sanji to a bunch of new people, this is how he met Nami. 

He was love struck by her at first sight, until he found out that Nami had started dating a young lady from a private college just across town. He tried to keep his distance but his heart was weak and couldn't help but occasionally let a flirty comment slip.

 

Luffy seemed to know everyone and was a great way to network. The group he hung round with was so diverse. 

Usopp wanted to be a police man, since he had won many certificates growing up for being a sharp shooter in archery and such, but his lack of courage made him want to stray away from his dreams. 

Nami was studying business management and wanted to become a CEO, if you ask her why she will always answer 'I want to be rich', you can practically see money in her eyes at this point. 

Then there was...the mysterious man, he kept to himself...he was very subdued compared to Luffy garish personality, he never did understand why they were friends. He had brightly dyed green hair, broad shoulders muscular and a stare that felt like it could see right through you.  
And for some reason which Sanji didn't understand, he wanted to hate him...but didn't feel like he could. He had to admit, he found him very attractive.

Men was something Sanji had never felt like he was interested in, definitely not as much as women, but he felt physically drawn to the mosshaired man.

They never particularly spoke, unless it was to throw insults at one another which ended up in Luffy laughing and falling off his chair and Nami breaking the two up before any punches or kicks where thrown. Zoro, the green haired male, would then storm off and wouldn't be seen for the rest of the day, or even the day after. This was pretty much the standard for how they interacted.

Sanji's college days mainly consisted on hanging out on the grass outside the main building with Usopp, Nami, Luffy and occasionally Zoro. 

Sometimes the third year Robin, a gorgeous tall woman with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes, would sit with them. Laughing along with the group. 

She again was taken and out of Sanji's reach since her boyfriend was a wrestler going pro. Making it even less desirable to pursue her as he wanted to avoid a beating, even though Franky was a great guy, he was very protective of Robin. 

Then occasionally Luffy's older brother Ace would join them but he was one for adventuring off on his own.

"Guys!" Luffy belted. "Me and Usopp are having a party at our dorm tonight, pres start at 10:30 and then we are going to Marine."

(Marine is the local club, extremely popular amongst the college students)

"Sounds wonderful." Robin smiled.

"As long as I don't have to drag your ass home from passing out then I'll go." Nami exclaimed. "Can I bring...Vivi." She blushed and a small shy smile crept onto her lips.

"Ooh so we finally get to meet the mysterious Vivi." Sanji said.

Nami realising she was smiling to herself and got embarrassed. "Yes and for the love of god don't embarrass me."

After a discussion of the party that night, Zoro strolled over and joined the group.

"Wana come to our party tonight Zoro?" Usopp asked.

The mosshaired man yawned and rubbed the back of his head, slightly glancing in the direction of Sanji before replying.  
"If there's booze I'm there."

"A man of many words as usual." Usopp sighed.

This group of misfits hadn't known each other very long, they were only a third way through their first year, but an outsider would think they'd known each other for years. Sanji felt happy to know so many good people, at the Baratie he never got chance to meet new people who he could call friends.

He headed back to his dorm room for the rest of the day. He was excited for his first proper night out with his new crew. 

They'd been to a few bars before but he'd been wanting to go to Marine since he moved to the area for college.

He sat back on the couch, exhaling from an exhausting day studying and working hard for his course. 

He let his head lol back as he lit a cigarette, he wasn't allowed to smoke in the dorms but they were sometimes the only thing that got him through a long day, this time it was to distract his mind.

He was so frustrated at Zoro...he didn't particularly know why, but sometimes just the sight of him made Sanji furious. Maybe it was that sometimes he wore his leather trousers so tight even though it was boiling outside, maybe it was because he always looked so angry yet his eyes looked so soulful and sad...

‘Shit.’  
He thought.

Sometimes he couldn’t help it but...just thinking about Zoro make him hard...  
His arousal grew in his jeans.

Sanji squinted at the pleasurable feeling.  
He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and his head in his hand, cigarette hanging limply in his mouth.  
His spare hand moved over his jeans, caressing his hard on. 

He closed his eyes and groaned at the slight touch. His mind raced to earlier when Zoro appeared.  
How his leather trousers sat quite high waisted.  
How his black shirt was tight enough to see his toned form.  
How his muscles were taught when he crossed his arms.  
How his strong hands gripped onto his college books so firmly.

Sanji's head fell back, taking a breath from his cigarette as he unzipped his trousers. His boxers straining at how big his erection had gotten. He adjusted his white shirt and put his hand under his boxers. Slightly moaning in between puffs from his cig.

It was occurring to him how often he used the thought of Zoro to get off to, and it was becoming more apparent that he might even like him.  
The mosshaired man soon became irresistible to Sanji when he was horny.

He didn't want to feel this way, but over the past few weeks Sanji had ended up masterbating more than usual.

His fingers grased over his slit which made his hips twitch, he smiled to himself and bit his lip as he started pumping up and down his length. Teasing himself by slowly moving his hand at first. His groans getting slightly louder and more frequent. It didn’t take him long before he felt the familiar knot grow in his stomach. His climax built and built as he thought about Zoro and the thought of him being here too, imagining him on his knees in front of him. He let out a low but loud grunt as he covered his stomach in his cum. 

Sweat beaded on his forehead and neck. His chest heavy.  
He let his hand fall to the side of him.  
After a moment he looked down.

‘Shit. Got some on my shirt.’   
He thought.

He waddled to the bathroom and cleaned his stomach. Throwing his shirt into the wash basket in the process.

He put the butt of his cig in the Ashe tray on the counter and placed his hands either side of the wash basin and looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.  
His blonde hair flopped over his eye.

"The fuck is wrong with me." He smirked as he recalled his earlier moment picturing Zoro.

He got into the shower, changed into a stylish dress shirt, black jeans and made himself a quick croque madam before heading to Luffy and Usopps dorm.


End file.
